Distance doesn't matter
by hirochiro
Summary: Detik terus berjalan. Waktu terus menyempit. Setidaknya Nijimura ingin meyakinkan bahwa jarak tak membuat mereka dapat terpisah selamanya. Nijimura x Akashi


**Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters, Anime and TV show, and all about Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. I only own this story.**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Akashi Seijuro.**

 _ **Warning: Ukeshi, Teikou era, typos, BL. Cerita ini menggunakan nama depan saat berinteraksi, namun menggunakan nama keluarga saat deskripsi. Bagi yang tertarik, silahkan membaca :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Meski dirinya bersikeras memohon agar dapat melawan arus waktu, ia tak akan pernah mendapat kemungkinan itu. Peluang tak akan pernah melewati angka nol._

 _._

 _._

Hiruk pikuk manusia melangkahkan kaki ke sana-sini mengurusi kesibukan masing-masing. Koper berbagai ukuran di gesekan dengan lantai dingin bandara. _Sound system_ menjadi pedoman pemberitahuan bagi penumpang yang mendapat giliran menaiki pesawat.

Bandara Haneda, Tokyo. Di sinilah dua pemuda menapak, menatap fokus jadwal keberangkatan bagian luar domestik.

Jam digital pada layar menunjukan pukul 2 lewat 15 sore waktu Jepang. Artinya 30 menit tersisa sebelum pemuda bermarga Nijimura meninggalkan tanah kelahiran. Meninggalkan seluruh kawannya di Tokyo. Meninggalkan pemuda di samping yang ia cintai. Tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali, begitu pula mereka semua.

Napas panas berupa karbon dioksida ia hembuskan, terlihat bosan bila harus menunggu.

"Kau yakin ingin menungguku hingga jam 2 lewat 45 nanti? Tak inginkah kau berkumpul bersama teman-teman seangkatan?"

Pemilik surai kelam membuka pembicaraan. Helai demi helai rambut ikut tersisir ketika wajah ia tolehkan ke samping kanan, mendapati pemuda berambut delima membisu tanpa balasan.

Dikatakan senang, tentu tidak. Karena mereka harus segera berpisah.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggumu, Shuuzo- _san_."

Kedua alis bertautan, menghasilkan mimik kebuncahan dari sang senior. 'Mengapa Sei ingin menunggunya hingga menaiki pesawat' adalah pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam otak. Meski ia mengaku ingin lebih lama bersama Akashi, ia tentu tak ingin pula perpisahan ini sampai merepotkan seseorang.

Paham betul arti ekspresi yang tengah terpatri pada wajah Nijimura, kurva lengkungan terlukis pada bibir Akashi. Menampakan sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu khas dari sang mantan wakil kapten.

"Setidaknya.. biarkanlah aku menjadi perwakilan teman-temanku untuk menemanimu"

 _Sound system_ memulai fungsinya, mengeluarkan sebuah pemberitahuan baru mengenai pendaratan pesawat. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, gestur berupa belaian rambut Nijimura berikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih ya, hingga mau repot-repot menemaniku. Kau tau? Tipe mencemaskan seseorang jangan terlalu kau junjung tinggi. Kesannya kau ini seperti ibuku."

"Haruskah kuanggap itu pujian, Shuuzo- _san_?"

Kekehan geli Nijimura lontarkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan pandangan datar yang Akashi lemparkan untuk pelaku yang kini tertawa geli, sebelum tawa tersebut sirna.

"Sudahlah, yang tadi lupakan saja. Sambil menunggu bagaimana—"

"Shuuzo- _san, boarding pass_ mu ada?"

Keheranan memuncak ketika juniornya bertanya mengenai keberadaan _boarding pass,_ salah satu benda utama agar diperbolehkan menaiki pesawat. Namun Nijimura hanya tersenyum, menggangguk mantap untuk meyakinkan Akashi.

"Ada, kusimpan dengan aman, kok—" segera kelima jemari merogoh isi tas ransel. Ketika permukaan kulit telah menyentuh material berupa kertas, segera ia genggam, kemudian dikeluarkan, menunjukannya di depan wajah Akashi, "Ini _boarding pass_ nya."

"Ponselmu?" lagi, Akashi bertanya, dan kini mengenai ponselnya. Nijimura yang ingin naik pesawat, mengapa harus Akashi yang peduli?

"Eh? Selalu bersamaku." Dengan jawaban tersebut, Nijimura berpikir bahwa Akashi tak akan bertanya-tanya lagi. Namun perkiraannya meleset.

"Dompet?"

"Pastilah!"

"Paspor? Peta petunjuk?"

Segelintir kekesalan perlahan menggerogoti benak Nijimura, tak menyangka Akashi menjadi lebih bawel ini dari pada biasanya. Ini pertanyaan ke empat yang Akashi lemparkan, dan Nijimura mengerti, dibalik kolam merah yang merefleksikan wajah Nijimura sendiri, kekasihnya sungguh cemas dengan perjalanan jauh yang akan ia tempuh. Setengah hari sungguh mustahil, mengingat ia akan pindah benua.

"Sudah, Sei.." jawab Nijimura di sertai dengan helaan napas panjang yang tak dapat lagi di hitung jari.

"Kopermu sudah lengkap semua?"

"Sudah Sei-ju-rou.. kau ini bawel sekali, ya." Tuhan, Nijimura kini berharap bibirnya adalah sebuah magnet agar dapat tertarik dengan bibir Akashi.

Ah, terkadang dampak terlalu banyak menonton serial drama favorit adik perempuan tak baik juga.

"Yakin sudah lengkap semua?"

"Sudah, tuan muda yang bawel."

Dan kini keduanya membisu. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setidaknya Nijimura dapat merasa sedikit lapang dalam benaknya saat Akashi tak lagi mengintrogasi lebih dalam. Namun apa yang Akashi katakan berikutnya membuat kedua pupil keabu-abuan tersebut melebar.

"Belum."

Tak mencapai semenit kelegaan yang ia rasakan, ia sudah berpikir bahwa telinganya seperti mengalami kerusakan dini. Akashi berkata **'belum'.** Belum apa? Rasanya segala perlengkapan telah ia cek hingga 3 kali, bahkan telah ia siapkan jauh hari sebelumnya. Apa yang belum ia bawa? Dan memang Akashi tau apa yang belum ia sertakan?

"Apa?" Nijimura bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kubilang belum. Kau masih kekurangan satu lagi."

Akhirnya Nijimura mencoba mereka balik kegiatannya 2 hingga3 hari yang lalu. Otak encernya berpikir cukup keras, mengingat detil-detil kegiatan dari pagi hingga sore. Akashi mengukir eskpresi datar, meski tersirat sedikit kesedihan pada pupil _ruby._

"Sei, aku sudah bawa semuanya."

"Belum. Belum lengkap."

Segera sang _kouhai_ menundukan kepala, hingga kedua manik terhalang poni panjang. Pandangan fokus pada keramik lantai putih, mengabaikan sang _senpai_ yang semakin bingung. Secuil kesedihan pada kedua pupil yang barusan malah bertambah. Tak lama, ia merasa hatinya bagai tersayat, terbukti ketika kedua kelopak mata kini menutup, disertai dengan alis yang saling bergandengan.

"Hei, Sei, kau bicara a—"

"Kau belum membawaku untuk ikut bersamamu ke New York."

5 detik yang Akashi perlukan untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

2 detik yang Nijimura perlukan untuk mencerna pernyataan Akashi.

Ia tak akan mengelak ketika Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut, vokalnya sedikit parau. Serak. Tak mantap seperti tadi. _'Akashi menahan tangis?'_

Mengapa ia kini ia merasa bersalah?

"Shuuzo- _san.._ _boarding pass_ mu hanya ada satu. Itu tak cukup untuk membawa kita berdua."

Sekuat tenaga Akashi menahan suaranya yang serak, melawan segala kelemahannya. Bersusah payah mengatur lafal dan suara agar terdengar jelas dan tak kentara bahwa ia tengah menahan tangis.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura benar-benar bingung, pikiran juga benaknya cukup gaduh. Bukanlah kejutan lagi bahwa Akashi memang seorang yang cukup keras kepala.

"Hei, yang ingin pergi itu hanya aku, kenapa—"

"Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi."

Sekali lagi, Akashi menjerat lidah Nijimura, memotong perkataan-perkataan yang tak sempat keluar. Akashi sungguh tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang sungguh ia cintai. Kekasihnya saat ini. Apalagi, tak tau kapan mereka akan bertemu. Sebatas komunikasi jarak jauh tak cukup menghapus kerinduan. Benua Asia dan Amerika terbentang sungguh luas.

Ia tak ingin kembali merasakan kehampaan dalam hati yang bernama kesepian. Berada di samping kekasihnya bagaikan sebuah candu, tak pernah ingin ia lepaskan.

Nijimura terbungkam sejenak, sebelum mulai mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Kini sedikit mengeraskan volume suara, "Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai besok atau lusa, aku akan membeli tiket untuk kita berdua. Sekalian mengganti tiketmu yang hangus." ucapan Akashi mulai terdengar absurd bagi Nijimura. Tidak, Nijimura tidak ingin Akashi melakukan hal sejauh itu. Ia tak ingin hanya karena kepindahannya ke New York membuat Akashi harus bertindak nekat.

"Konyol sekali kau, Sei.."

"Kau tak ingin bersamaku?"

Skakmat, Nijimura lagi-lagi terbungkam. Tak sadarkah Akashi bahwa apa yang Nijimura rasakan adalah sebaliknya?

"Hah?!"

Akashi menyatukan gigi-gigi, tampak sedikit kesal. Tanpa aba-aba, kelima jemarinya merenggut benda pokok berupa kertas dari tangan Nijimura.

Tepatnya, ia merebut _boarding pass_ milik Nijimura.

"O-oi! Seijuuro!" sontak Nijimura terkejut, menyadari objek penting miliknya telah berpindah tangan. Pelaku pencurian segera berpidah posisi dari tempat semula ia menapak, berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Niijimura.

Masih sempat Akashi menolehkan kepala, ia berteriak, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" dan dengan teriakan itu, langkah kaki jenjang dipercepat, berlari lurus di sekitar bandar udara.

Teriakan tersebut memicu refleks Nijimura, yaitu berlari mengejar Akashi.

"Hei Seijuuro! Aku serius! Kau ini ada-ada saja sih! Kembalikan!"

Volume suara Nijimura yang keras bagai mengaung ke seluruh ruangan yang bersuhu nyaris 0 derajat. Pandangan baik itu berupa keheranan, amarah maupun aneh Nijimura terima dari orang-orang, yang sialnya, jumlahnya tak dapat dikatakan sedikit, mengingat penghuni bandara Haneda sungguh ramai.

"Tidak akan. Aku perintahkan kau untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang bersamaku! Kau harus masuk SMA Rakuzan bersamaku!" Akashi membalas dengan volume yang tak kalah kencang, disertai dengan nada memerintah bak raja. Perkataan tersebut juga mengandung unsur paksaan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran di bandara yang mereka berdua jalani menuai beragam reaksi dari orang banyak. Sebagian besar memandang mereka aneh, membuat Nijimura sejujurnya malu bukan main. Separuh lain terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Kecerdikan Akashi bukanlah dusta belaka. Dengan tubuh yang terbilang kecil, Akashi mengincar keramaian, menyalipkan tubuhnya di antara celah keramaian lautan manusia. Bertujuan menghilangkan diri dari pandangan mata Nijimura.

Nijimura mendecih pelan, tentu ia akan kesulitan bila melewati keramaian seperti yang Akashi lakukan. Namun mau tak mau, ia harus memintasi keramaian tersebut. Ia menurunkan kecepatan, bersusah payah menyalip, diikuti kata 'maaf' yang ia lontarkan. Untung tak memakan waktu lama, ia sukses lolos dari kerumunan. Sosok pemuda mungil yang ia kejar masih tertampak, meski semakin mengecil. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia tak dapat menangkap Akashi. Ia pandai berolahraga dan latihan fisik. Bahkan berlari setengah jam tak akan terlalu menguras tenaganya.

"Oi Seijuuro! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekanakan begini?" tak perlu pengeras suara, teriakan Nijimura sukses menarik atensi ribuan orang. Yang terpanggil tak sedikit pun menengok kebelakang.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur dariku! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku! Karena aku selalu menang!" Akhirnya, dibalas lah teriakan Nijimura, lengkap dengan nada angkuh di dalamnya.

Perempatan menghinggapi dahinya. Tak segan-segan, Nijimura menambah kecepatan larinya. Masa bodo dengan pria tegap yang sempat ia tabrak.

Ia mulai perlahan mengutuk, Akashi kecil-kecil cepat sekali bila berlari.

Fokus retina menangkap sosok Akashi yang kini berlari menuruni eskalator. Nijimura berlari semakin gesit. Namun keberuntungan tak memihak pria kelas 3 SMP ini, sebab eskalator cukup ramai. Mau tak mau, alternatif lain ia ambil, yaitu menuruni anak tangga.

Reflek yang Nijimura miliki cukup baik. Sekali turun, 2 hingga 3 anak tangga terlewati. Nijimura mulai tersenyum angkuh ketika menduga ia dapat mencapai lantai dasar lebih dahulu.

Tetapi dugaannya meleset, mereka tiba di lantai dasar di saat yang bersamaan. Untung baginya karena jarak mereka terbilang sudah dekat.

"Oi! Sei! Tunggu kau, bocahh!"

Akashi yang mendengar namanya terpanggil kaget, hingga tak sengaja menyenggol ibu paruh baya yang tengah menggendong bayi. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti, membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak untuk setidaknya membungkuk dan berkata, "Maafkan saya nyonya."

"Sei! Tunggu, kembali kau!" _'Awas saja kau Sei..'_

Akashi lantas menoleh, terperangah dengan kecepatan kaki Nijimura yang berhasil mengejarnya hingga sekarang. Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi melanjutkan sesi 'lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Shuuzo' sambil menengok kebelakang.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk diam ditempatmu sekarang! Jangan mengejarku!"

Nijimura mengabaikan segala titah yang ia dengar. Prioritas utamanya kini adalah menyelesaikan 'misi' menangkap Akashi, "Aku tak mendengarmu!"

 _._

 _._

' _Kumohon.. Shuuzo.. jangan pergi..'_

 _._

Napas Nijimura memburu. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan. Tulang tangan panjang ia rentangkan, berusaha menarik pergelangan Akashi yang kini berjarak sekitar dua langkah darinya.

.

' _Oh waktu.. tak bisa kah kau berhenti barang 1 menit saja?'_

 _._

Akhirnya sukses Nijimura gapai. Tak segan-segan ia tarik. Satu tangan yang lain melingkar di daerah pinggul Akashi.

 _._

' _Aku ingin selalu bersama Shuuzo.'_

 _._

Tubuh kecil itu pun terperangkap dalam dekapan. Tertarik erat semakin dalam.

.

.

.

"Tinggal.. 10 menit lagi sebelum pesawat berangkat ya.."

Kurang lebih 7 menit berlalu dari aktifitas kejar tangkap yang mereka lakukan. Pendingin tak membantu banyak dalam proses penghilangan peluh yang kini mengalir di sekujur tubuh.

Telapak tangan Akashi masih menggenggam erat tiket penerbangan milik Nijimura. Sedangkan kedua lengan Nijimura masih dalam posisi yang sama: mengunci erat pergerakan Akashi yang berlaku, membuatnya tak berkutik.

Ketika kedua manik _ruby_ mendongak ke arah layar kaca, segera ia dapati detik pada jam digital terus berjalan.

Dengan segera, satu tangan milik Akashi perlahan-lahan menggenggam lengan Nijimura yang melingkar di leher. Bibir mulai berdansa pelan, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tercekat.

"Mengapa pada akhirnya.. kau benar-benar harus meninggalkanku.."

Bibir mungil Akashi bergetar pelan. Ia tak menyangka ia akan menjadi melankolis seperti sekarang. Hanya dengan ucapan tersebut, ia merasa perih.

"Aku tau aku egois.. aku paham Ayahmu dan keluargamu benar-benar membutuhkanmu.."

Nijimura terbisu. Mimik wajahnya sendu kala gendang telinga menangkap kalimat Akashi. Sial, Nijimura merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Namun setidaknya.. katakan padaku bahwa kau juga tak ingin berpisah denganku."

Vokal suaranya bergetar, Nijimura tau pemuda bermahkota merah dalam pelukannya tak lagi dapat melawan setitik likuid bening dari pelupuk mata yang akan segera jatuh membasahi kulit pipi.

"Mengapa sejak tadi kau diam saja? Aku—"

Kini giliran Nijimura yang memotong kalimat Akashi. Namun tidak dengan ucapan verbal, melainkan kontak fisik. Kedua tangan berganti posisi menuju pundak sang _kouhai,_ memutarnya segera, sehingga mereka kini saling bertatap muka.

"Cukup."

Sepasang manik kelabu-abuan Nijimura mendapati raut wajah.. sedih, pasrah, kesal— seluruh emosi negatif pada wajah Akashi. Tepat seperti dugaan Nijimura, Akashi sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Nijimura sungguh tak suka raut wajah kekasihnya sekarang, dan tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat pelaku penyebab Akashi bersedih adalah ia sendiri.

"Maaf.. maaf aku membuatmu sedih.."

Perlahan, posisi telapak tangan Nijimura berpindah menuju pipi Akashi, memberikan sentuhan lembut. Tak lupa mengusap kristal bening yang tak akan gentar untuk jatuh dengan ibu jarinya, "Tapi kau itu bodoh ya? Kekanak-kanakan. Keras kepala. Kau tidak tau seberapa besar aku ingin mengatakan itu juga kepadamu sekarang?"

Sepasangan iris _ruby_ terbelalak. Namun tubuhnya lebih terkejut oleh gestur Nijimura selanjutnya. Ia didekap penuh sayang. Kuping merasakan sensasi hangat dari hembusan napas Nijimura. Jujur, itu membuat Akashi sedikit geli.

"Aku juga tak ingin berpisah. Sungguh, aku tak ingin kau lepas dariku." Nijimura berucap pelan, bertujuan agar hanya Akashi yang dapat mendengar setiap kata bagai bisikan darinya. Genggaman pada leher dan pinggang Akashi semakin dieratkan.

"Namun.. aku tak ingin merepotkanmu hanya karena kau ikut bersamaku. Kau memiliki begitu banyak impian dan banyak orang yang menyayangimu di sini. Mereka semua menunggumu."

Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya melebarkan kelopak mata. Tak lagi dapat menahan tangisan lebih lama, mengingat air mata yang sempat terhapus Nijimura kembali menumpuk membasahi bola mata.

"Semua tak akan berarti tanpamu, Shuuzo.." suara bergetar. Satu tetesan kecil meluncur. "Apa artinya beasiswa? Apa arti pujian-pujian dari orang lain, bahkan dari teman kerja Ayahku?" satu tetesan diikuti dua, tiga dan seterusnya. Akashi merasa sungguh sesak.

Nijimura membiarkan Akashi mengeluarkan seluruh curahan yang belum terucap. Bila Akashi mulai sulit mengatur napas, Nijimura mengusap pelan helaian rambut delima itu, terkadang dihirup.

"Sudah, kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Sei—" lengan yang melingkari leher berpindah ke bawah dagu lawan, menjepit dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Diikuti dengan jarak yang sengaja Nijimura persempit di antara bibir mereka, "— hanya satu yang kuminta padamu.."

Akhirnya, Akashi mendongakan kepala, membiarkan air mata terus berjatuhan bahkan sempat membasahi jaket Nijimura. Kedua iris merah tersirat rasa penasaran, sedangkan Nijimura hanya tersenyum sendu, sembari membelai rambut Akashi.

"Jangan pernah merasa ketakutan. Setiap kau kesepian, ingat, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu."

.

' _Shuuzo..'_

 _._

Kedua bibir bertemu sapa, ketika Nijimura telah menutup utuh jarak di antara mereka. Refleks Akashi yaitu menutup kedua kelopak mata, menikmati sebuah kecupan lembut penuh sayang dan kerinduan tulus dari Nijimura. Mengabaikan air mata yang kian menderas, hingga bertubrukan dengan lantai. Kecupan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengandung gairah nafsu, lebih dominan rasa rindu dan afeksi mutual satu sama lain.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, kedua bibir saling melepaskan tautan. Mereka saling memandang dalam satu sama lain. Cairan bening asin masih membasahi pipi Akashi.

"Hei.. berjanjilah padaku, Akashi. Bila aku kembali di sisimu, kau harus mau langsung bertunangan denganku. Kalau bisa, menikahlah denganku."

Pelukan dilepaskan, berganti dengan Nijimura yang kini menggengam erat kedua telapak tangan Akashi yang lebih kecil. Mimik wajah kaget Akashi diabaikan, dan dengan segera, di bawa punggung tangan itu untuk dicium. Bola mata menilik intens ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, "Aku tak menerima kata 'tunggu' atau 'aku belum siap' ya."

Kejutan lagi dari Nijimura, membuat wajah Akashi terasa memanas akibat jantung harus bekerja dengan cepat. Ia yakin pipinya tengah merona hebat.

Tangisannya makin menjadi.

Namun hanya dalam sekejap, ia merasa bahwa itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Bukan seperti tangisan sesak yang baru saja ia alami.

Ia kembali tersenyum, dengan suara yang cukup terbata-bata, ia menjawab:

"Y-ya.. Shuuzo. Pasti. Aku selalu siap menunggumu."

.

' _Pasti.. Shuuzo.'_

 _._

 _(_ _ **Mohon perhatian, pesawat udara tujuan New York dengan nomor penerbangan..)**_

 _Sound system_ mengeluarkan sebuah pemberitahuan baru. Kini pesawat yang sesuai dengan nomor penerbangan Nijimura telah tiba saatnya untuk melakukan keberangkatan.

Tautan tangan mereka berdua pun terlepas. Nijimura sigap mengusap wajah ibu jari.

"Aku berangkat.. Sei."

Akashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Meski segelintir emosi tak rela masih menggerogoti benak mereka berdua, namun mereka saling mempercayai.

Satu langkah mantap berlanjut menjadi beberapa langkah, perlahan menjauhi sosok Akashi yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia telah siap meninggalkan tanah kelahiran.

"Shuuzo!"

Tiba-tiba, kedua langkah kaki Nijimura berhenti melangkah sejenak, kepala menengok kearah sumber teriakan. Mendapati kekasihnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Kini senyuman yang tulus, sembari berucap, "Aku mencintaimu! Katakan padaku bahwa kau akan kembali lagi!"

Ucapan serta teriakan Akashi lagi-lagi sukses memancing ribuan pasang mata. Ia tak acuh dengan tatapan aneh para penghuni di sana. Asal teriakannya mencapai hati Nijimura seorang.

Bibir Nijimura ikut melengkung ke atas, mengukir sebuah senyuman hangat. Sebuah teriakan menjadi balasan kata-kata Akashi. Volume tak kalah keras, agar tak kalah dengan keramaian.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku! Ingat, jangan selingkuh! Aku juga mencintamu!"

Entah mengapa, tawa manis terlontar ketika Akashi mendengar kalimat Nijimura.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Halo :D #dibuang**

 **Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf apabila terdapat kekurangan pada fic ini. Bila ada yang bertanya Akashi dalam** _ **mode**_ **apa, anggap saja setengah Boku dan Oreshi :D**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca kisah ini. Sungguh, saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih.**

 **Bila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.**

 **Salam,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
